


Last Minute Celebration

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pursed his lips, one hand resting on his chin. “Ah yes, I thought the apron looked familiar but it doesn’t explain the makeover to my TARDIS!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Minute Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> For [madgastronomer](http://madgastronomer.dreamwidth.org/).

“River, what on earth are you doing?” The doctor blanched at the sight of his TARDIS covered in Christmas. It actually looked like Christmas had exploded inside—not that he wasn’t fond of Christmas. He found it to be quite an enjoyable holiday but this was taking it a step to far.

River smiled. “Hello sweetie.” Rather than her usual clothes, River was dressed much more simply complete with a bright red apron that tied around her waist. “Borrowed this from mum and I know it isn’t quite my style but figured it suited the occasion.”

He pursed his lips, one hand resting on his chin. “Ah yes, I thought the apron looked familiar but it doesn’t explain the makeover to my TARDIS!”

“It’s Christmas love. I thought I would bring some of that cheer in here before you rush off into danger,” River sauntered over to the Doctor in her usual manner and then placed two fingers against his lips. “Remember, spoilers. You’re just going to have to trust me on this, husband.”

“I suppose a short Christmas celebration won’t hurt…”

River kissed his cheek. “I was hoping you’d say that.”


End file.
